harrypotterfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Potyczka w Pokoju Życzeń
Potyczka w Pokoju Życzeń (ang. Skirmish at the Room of Requirement) — bitwa, która miała miejsce podczas Bitwy o Hogwart, gdy Harry Potter, Hermiona Granger i Ron Weasley szukali jednego z horkruksów, diademu Roweny Ravenclaw. Trio będąc w Pokoju Życzeń zostało zaatakowane przez Draco Malfoya, Vincenta Crabbe'a i Gregory'ego Goyle'a, którzy chcieli pojmać Pottera i dostarczyć VoldemortowiHarry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci (książka). Tło Bitwa o Hogwart Zobacz więcej: Bitwa o Hogwart mały|200px|Snape jako nowy dyrektor Hogwartu Od czerwca 1997 roku, po śmierci Albusa Dumbledore'a, szala Drugiej Wojny Czarodziejów przechyliła się na korzyść śmierciożerców. Po miesiącu Voldemort opanował Brytyjskie Ministerstwo Magii i wprowadził swoje rządy. Odbiło się to także na Hogwarcie. Zaczęto prześladować mugolaków i zakazano im powrotu do szkoły, dyrektorem placówki został Severus Snape, a nauczycielami Alecto i Amycus Carrowowie. Uczniowie często byli karani i zmuszani do rzucania zaklęć niewybaczalnych na innych uczniach. Poszukiwanie horkruksów Zobacz więcej: Poszukiwanie horkruksów Lorda Voldemorta mały|lewo|230px|Rozmowa Harry'ego z Heleną Ravenclaw Przed Bitwą na Wieży Astronomicznej Dumbledore zlecił Harry'emu, by odszukał wszystkie horkruksy Lorda Voldemorta i je zniszczył. Były to różne przedmioty, w których czarnoksiężnik przechowywał cząstki swojej duszy, pozwalające mu żyć wiecznie. Harry wraz z Hermioną o Ronem przerwali naukę i wyruszyli na poszukiwanie horkruksów. Ich podróż trwała wiele miesięcy i zakończyła zniszczeniem medalionu. W pewnym momencie Harry miał wizję, która wskazywała, że kolejny z horkruksów znajduje się w Hogwarcie mały|220px|Zniszczenie Pucharu Helgi Hufflepuff przez Hermionę Z pomocą Aberforta Dumbledore'a udało im się dostać do zamku. W szkole Harry'emu pomogła Luna, która pod peleryną zaprowadziła go do pokoju wspólnego Kurkonów i pokazała, jak wygląda diadem. W tym czasie Hermiona i Ron udali się do Komnaty Tajemnic, aby zdobyć kieł bazyliszka, mogący poprzez swój jad niszczyć horkruksy. Gdy Harry szukał swoich przyjaciół, natrafił na Prawie Bezgłowego Nicka, który natchnął go do tego, by zapytać Szarą Damę, córkę Roweny, o to, gdzie znajduje się obecnie diadem. Podczas rozmowy duch był początkowo niechętny do udzielenia informacji, ale wkrótce przyznał, że w młodości ukradł go swojej matce i porzucił w drzewie, w Albanii. Harry połączył fakty i skojarzył wizytę młodego Voldemorta, który przybył do Hogwartu aby poprosić Dumbledore'a o posadę nauczyciela w szkole. Potter domyślił się, że wówczas musiał ukryć gdzieś diadem. Ponieważ atutem Toma Riddle'a była znajomość tajnych zakamarków szkoły, Harry uznał, że diadem musi być ukryty w miejscu, do którego Dumbledore by nie wszedł. Znając takie miejsce w szkole, którym był Pokój Życzeń, to tam postanowił poszukać. Gdy trio spotkało się po drodze, okazało się, że Hermiona zniszczyła kłem jeden z horkruksów, Puchar Helgi Hufflepuff. Harry przedstawił im swoje przypuszczenia odnośnie diademu i wspólnie weszli do pokoju, aby odszukać i zniszczyć horkruks. Bitwa Przebieg mały|240px||lewo|Draco, Goyle i Zabini (w filmowej adaptacji zamiast Crabbe'a) atakujący Harry'ego Pottera Gdy Harry, Ron i Hermiona weszli do pokoju, rozdzielili się, by poszukać diademu. Nie byli jednak świadomi, że w pokoju znajduje się już Gang Dracona Malfoya. Draco, Vincent i Gregory poszli za Harrym i otoczyli go. Początkowo Harry'ego zdenerwował fakt, że zatrzymali go, gdy był tak blisko, ale wkrótce zaczął z nich drwić i kpić z różdżki, którą Draco pożyczył od matki. Próbował także odwrócić ich uwagę pytaniami, aż w pewnym momencie usłyszał, że Ron zmierza w jego stronę. Wówczas Crabbe rzucił zaklęcie na stertę starych mebli, która runęła, odgradzając Weasleya od reszty. W tym samym czasie druga sterta rupieci zsunęła się po przeciwnej stronie, gdzie stała Hermiona. Crabbe wycelował różdżką i zamierzał ponownie rzucić zaklęcie, ale Malfoy go powstrzymał. Draco obawiał się, że jeśli Vincent zasypie cały pokój, to stracą diadem. Szybkim ruchem nakazał Harry'emu podejść, aby dostać diadem, ale to rozwścieczyło Crabbe'a jeszcze bardziej. Vincent, nie będąc świadomy, jak cenny jest przedmiot dla Czarnego Pana, wściekł się na Malfoya i wrzasnął, że nie będzie mu usługiwać. Następnie rzucił w kierunku Harry'ego zaklęcie Cruciatus, które Potter ledwo ominął. Klątwa trafiła w popiersie i spowodowała, że popiersie wraz z diademem wylądowały na masie przedmiotów. Wówczas Draco znów próbował powstrzymać Crabbe'a, ale ten uznał, że nie ma różnicy, czy Harry zostanie dostarczony Voldemortowi żywy. mały|230px|Powstanie Szatańskiej Pożogi W tym momencie na polu bitwy zjawiła się Hermiona, która rzuciła zaklęcie oszołamiające w kierunku głowy Ślizgona. Crabbe uchylił się tylko dlatego, że Malfoy go zdążył odsunąć. Widok Gryfonki doprowadził Vincenta do furii. Krzyknął, że jest szlamą, a następnie rzucił na nią zaklęcie uśmiercające. Granger udało się uchylić przed zaklęciem, ale cała sytuacja spowodowała, że Harry wpadł w gniew. Rzucił zaklęcie w kierunku Crabbe'a, ale ten uniknął go i przypadkiem wytrącił różdżkę Malfoya z jego reki. Różdżka potoczyła się po ziemi, poza obszar zasięgu wzroku. Goyle i Crabbe ruszyli na Harry'ego, ale Draco wrzasnął w ich kierunku, aby go nie zabijali. Chwila zawahania pomogła Harry'emu rzucić na Goyle'a zaklęcie, które wytrąciło i jego różdżkę z ręki. Ron, który znalazł się na końcu przejścia, rzucił w Crabbe'a zaklęcie oszołamiające, którego Ślizgon uniknął. Vincent odwrócił się w jego kierunku i rzucił zaklęcie Avada Kedavra, którego Ron ledwo uniknął. Malfoy schował się za szafą, nie mając różdżki i widząc, jak Hermiona zmierza w jego stronę, oszołamiając Goyle'a. W tym momencie Harry zawołał do Hermiony, że gdzieś w tym miejscu, na stosie rupieci znajduje się diadem. Poradził jej, aby go poszukała, a gdy chciał pójść pomóc Ronowi, w pół słowa przerwała mu Gryfonka. Kiedy się obrócił, zauważył, że Ron i Crabbe biegną w kierunku drzwi. Vincent krzyczał, kompletnie nie panując nad sobą. mały|lewo|220px|Draco, Goyle i Zabini (w filmowej adaptacji zamiast Crabbe'a) uciekający przed Szatańską Pożogą W Pokoju powstały ogromne płomienie, które były tak gorące, że niszczyły wszystko na swojej drodze, zamieniając w popiół po zetknięciu. Mimo próby rzucenia zaklęcia Aguamenti przez Harry'ego, strumień wody błyskawicznie parował, nie mając szans przy powstałym ogniu. Malfoy krzyknął, aby uciekali, złapał Goyle'a a Crabbe, tym razem z przerażoną miną, wyprzedził wszystkich. Wszyscy uciekali przed ogniem, który nie zachowywał się w normalny sposób. Wszyscy próbowali schować się za rogiem, ale płomienie zachowywały się tak, jakby były żywe i pragnęły ich zabić. Jak się okazało, płomienie te powstały, ponieważ Crabbe użył klątwy Szatańskiej Pożogi. Płomienie zaczęły przybierać kształty zwierząt: węży, chimer i smoków, które atakowały wszystko, co napotkały na drodze. W pewnym momencie Draco, Crabbe i Goyle zniknęli z widoku, a trio zamarło, widząc zmierzającym ku nim płomieniom. Harry w ostatnim momencie znalazł stare miotły leżące nieopodal i podał przyjaciołom. Odepchnęli się od podłogi i polecieli w powietrze. Harry szukał wzrokiem Crabbe'a, Malfoya i Goyle'a, specjalnie zleciał nisko, ale nigdzie nie mógł ich dostrzec. Ron krzyknął do niego, aby uciekali, ale wtedy Harry usłyszał również stłumiony, ludzki krzyk nieopodal. Po chwili poszukiwań, Potter odnalazł ich na kruchej wieży ułożonej ze zwęglonych biurek. mały|220px|Ucieczka przed Szatańską Pożogą Ponieważ Harry nie był w stanie udźwignąć wszystkich na swojej miotle, Ron podleciał i wziął ze sobą Goyle'a, zaś Draco usiadł z Harrym. Polecieli w kierunku drzwi, ale w pewnym momencie Harry zanurkował w kierunku diademu, który zauważył. W ostatniej chwili złapał za przedmiot, który upadał, a następnie, poleciał w kierunku drzwi, czując, jak goni go ogromny, ognisty wąż. W odpowiednim momencie wyrzucił horkruks, który został pochłonięty przez Szatańską Pożogę. Harry wraz z Malfoyem przelecieli przez drzwi, za którymi była już Hermiona oraz Ron z Goyle'em. Malfoy spadł na ziemię i zaczął kaszleć, a Harry przewrócił się i usiadł, patrząc, jak drzwi znikają. Po bitwie mały|lewo|220px|Ucieczka z Pokoju Życzeń Potyczka zakończyła się śmiercią Vincenta Crabbe'a, który zmarł zamknięty w Pokoju Życzeń, ponieważ nie potrafił zapanować nad rzuconą klątwą. Horkruks w postaci diademu został zniszczony zgodnie z planem, pochłonięty przez płomienie powstałe w wyniku rzuconej Szatańskiej Pożogi. Za kulisami mały|230px|Śmierć Goyle'a w filmowej adaptacji (w pierwotnej wersji umarł Crabbe) * Chociaż w oryginale to Crabbe rzucił zaklęcie Szatańskiej Pożogi, w filmowej adaptacji był za to odpowiedzialny Goyle. Stało się tak, ponieważ aktor, który grał Crabbe'a, Jamie Waylett, został aresztowany 7 kwietnia 2009 roku za posiadanie konopi indyjskich, a w ramach kary został skazany na odbycie prac społecznych. * Ponieważ Jamie Waylett nie mógł wystąpić w tej części, postać Crabbe'a zastąpiono Blaisem Zabinim. W filmowej adaptacji wykonywał to, co pierwotnie było przypisane Goyle'owi. * Analogicznie, z powodu zastąpienia Crabbe'a Goylem w filmie, to Gregory zginął, wpadając w płomienie. * W oryginalnej wersji trio spotyka się w drodze do Pokoju Życzeń, jednak w filmowej adaptacji było nieco inaczej. Harry sam przybył do Pokoju Życzeń, po rozmowie z Szarą Damą, zaś Hermiona i Ron widzą go, jak znika na Mapie Huncwotów, więc ruszają do Pokoju Życzeń. * W filmie zostało pominięte to, że Harry już wcześniej widział diadem, gdy był w Pokoju Życzeń aby zostawić książkę Księcia Półkrwi. W filmowej wersji Harry wyczuł diadem, podobnie jak w przypadku medalionu Salazara Slytherina i pucharu Helgi Hufflepuff. * Chociaż w książce Harry początkowo zakpił z trójki Ślizgonów, w filmie nie wyglądało to tak samo. Filmowa adaptacja pokazała krótką dyskusję między Harrym i Draco na temat jego lojalności względem Voldemorta, a rozmowę przerwał urok rzucony przez Hermionę. * W filmowej wersji Ślizgoni nie podsłuchiwali trio, ale poszli za Harrym Potterem. Multimedia [[Plik:HP7 Part 2 - Room of Requirement Scene (HD)|mały|lewo|335 px|Scena potyczki w Pokoju Życzeń w filmowej adaptacji Harry'ego Pottera i Insygniów Śmierci]] Występowanie * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci (książka) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część druga (film) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część druga (gra) * LEGO Harry Potter: Lata 5−7 Kategoria:Bitwy Kategoria:Druga wojna en:Skirmish at the Room of Requirement